


Nora West-Allen imagines

by fallingofftheaxis



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 20:58:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19411279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingofftheaxis/pseuds/fallingofftheaxis
Summary: A collection of Nora West-Allen imagines from my tumblrs





	Nora West-Allen imagines

“Y/N what if someone finds us… What if my parents find us, we’ll be in so much trouble,” Nora muttered in between kisses after you tugged her into a random storage closet of star labs.

“You’re a grown adult you can do whatever you want with whoever you want,” you told her pushing her back against the wall and sinking to your knees, “including this.”

Unbuttoning her pants you let them fall to her ankles, kissing up her calves to her thighs.

“If you want me to stop just say the word,” you said nipping at her inner thigh.

“Dont. Stop,” she grunted running her fingers through your hair, “but if we get caught I’m blaming you.”

You slipped your fingers under the band of her underwear, pulling them down her legs with your lips following thier tracks.

She gripped your hair and guided you back up to where she needed you.

Your tongue took an experimental lick through her making Nora moan.

Flicking your tongue over her clit the grip on your hair tightened before she let go to place both her hands on the wall behind her to keep herself stable.

Moving your tongue back down you glided through the best you could with the angle you were at.

Nora rested her head against the wall, her eyes shut tight and she moaned softly.

Your nose nudged her clit with every move you made adding to her pleasure.

“Y/N,” she said under her breath, her legs starting to shake.

“I’ve got you,” you said holding onto her thighs, your tongue guiding you through her climax.

When she regained control of her body you got up, wiping your chin off with the back of your hand.

Nora quickly pulled her underwear and her pants back up, making herself presentable again.

“As much fun as that was no more rendezvous’ in the labs okay,” Nora smiled.

“I don’t think you’ll be sticking to that rule for very long and i know for a fact Barry and Iris have had thier own tales of rendezvous’ in this lab,” you laughed.

“Y/N gross! Those are my parents!” She gasped hitting your shoulder.

You chuckled and opened the door, the two of you walking into the hallway nonchalantly.

Unfortunately for you Ralph happened to be walking past at the same time.

“Did you two just do what i think you did?” He asked.

Neither of you responded and Ralph only grinned knowing the answer to his question.

“Nice,” he nodded raising his hand up to you for a high five.

“Ralph,” you sighed shaking your head with Nora blushing next to you.


End file.
